Vision/Gallery
Here are various galleries containing different features and miscellaneous items used by Vision. (e.g. bumpers, on-screen graphics, etc.) Content Ratings TVE.png TVE5.png TVE8.png TVPG.png TV13.png TV15.png TVMA.png Subratings TV-MA TVMA A.png TVMA L.png TVMA S.png TVMA U.png TVMA V.png TVMA AL.png TVMA AS.png TVMA AU.png TVMA AV.png TVMA ALS.png TVMA ALU.png TVMA ALV.png TVMA ASU.png TVMA ASV.png TVMA AUV.png TVMA ALSU.png TVMA ALSV.png TVMA ALUV.png TVMA ASUV.png TVMA ALSUV.png TVMA LS.png TVMA LU.png TVMA LV.png TVMA LSU.png TVMA LSV.png TVMA LSUV.png TVMA LUV.png TVMA SU.png TVMA SUV.png TVMA SV.png TVMA UV.png 'Logos' Main Old Vision Logo 2.png|The first official logo, used from November 17, 2004 to January 13, 2008. Old Vision Logo 1.png|The second logo, used from January 13, 2008 to August 17, 2012. Vision Logo.png|The third logo, used from August 17, 2012 to April 18, 2014. Large New Vision Logo (Green) .png|The current and most recent official logo as of April 18, 2014. Vision Logo (during show).png|The current logo which is overlayed on the bottom-right corner of the screen during any typical airing. Vision App Icon.png|The icon for the Vision App on all devices as of July 25, 2015. Variations Third branding (2014-) Vision Movies Logo.png|The old Vision Movies logo, used from April 18, 2014 to August 1, 2015. Vision - Rising Sun.png|The logo for the Saturday morning cartoon block, Rising Sun. Vision Breast Cancer Awareness Logo.png|The Breast Cancer Awareness logo shown mostly during 6 PM to 11 PM everyday in the months of October every year, starting from 2013. There is also a place on Vision's website where you can donate to support Breast Cancer Awareness, on us.vision.tv/thinkpink. It is sponsored and partnered with the Breast Cancer Research Foundation. Vision Halloween 2014 Logo.png|The logo for Halloweek 2014 Vision Christmas Logo.png|Logo seen during Merry Vismas. Vision Movies Logo - Black (2015).png|The newer, sleeker logo of Vision Movies as of August 1, 2015. (shown white during a presentation) Vision Logo - Halloweek 2015.png|The logo for Halloweek 2015 Content Warnings Parental/content warnings are shown as an indicator that viewer discretion is advised and is intended for mature audiences before any program with a TV-MA rating, including all subratings, if any. Vision Content Warning 2.png|As seen before a newer episode of South Park. Billboards CO New York Billboard 2015.png|Commanding Officers (Billboard made by Destroyer334545) (September, 2015) CC FALLS JUNE 2015.png|CircleCity Season 8 (Billboard made by Destroyer334545) (May, 2015) City of bright lights billboard.png|City of Bright Lights English premiere Billboard used in late April to early June of 2017. (Billboard made by Chaossy, Original background art is AENiGMA - Jonada Has You by W-E-Z on DeviantArt.) (April - June, 2017) Bumpers/Promos Various advertisements, promos, and bumpers for Vision are shown here. The date(s) in parentheses indicate how long it was aired on Vision for. Vision 2012 Family Guy Ad.png|The 2012 ad for Family Guy. (January 7, 2012 - January 5, 2013) CC PROMO SPACE.png|Promo for the season five episode of CircleCity, World Painted Moe, that premiered on September 28, 2012. (Made by Destroyer) (September 21, 2012 - September 28, 2012) Vision 2013 Family Guy Ad.png|The 2013 ad for Family Guy. (January 5, 2013 - January 4, 2014) Family Guy Ad - Vision.png|The 2014 ad for Family Guy. (January 4, 2014 - January 3, 2015) Vision 2014 South Park Ad.png|The 2014 ad for South Park. (January 4, 2014 - January 3, 2015) Vision China, IL 2014 Ad.png|The 2014 ad for China, IL. (January 4, 2014 - January 3, 2015) Rich Life Vision Promo.png|A promo for Rich Life, which premiered on July 13th, 2014. (March 25, 2014 - July 13, 2014) VisionPromo1.png|Promo for the 7th season of CircleCity, which premiered on May 23rd, 2014. (May 19, 2014 - May 23, 2014) VisionBumper1.png|Bumper entitled "Dark"; used as part of the big rebrand on April 18th, 2014. (April 18, 2014 - ) Vision Bumper 3.png|Bumper entitled "Rain"; used as part of the big rebrand on April 18th, 2014. (April 18, 2014 - ) Vision Bumper.png|Bumper entitled "3D Glasses"; used as part of the big rebrand on April 18th, 2014. (April 18, 2014 - ) Vision Commanding Officers Promo.png|A promo for Commanding Officers, which premiered on September 27th, 2014. (Everything but text drawn and designed by Destroyer) (July 1, 2014 - September 27, 2014) Vision Independence Day Bumper.png|A bumper celebrating Independence Day for Vision. (July 4th annually) Vision StickWar Season 8 Promo.png|Promo for the 8th season of StickWar, which premiered on September 7th, 2014. (August 6, 2014 - September 7, 2014) StickWar Promo.png|A promo for a new episode of StickWar's eighth season along with the introduction of more episodes of the series to the Vision website. (September 8, 2014 - September 14, 2014) Blue's Psychotic Tendencies - Vision Promo.png|A promo for Blue's Psychotic Tendencies, a series on Vision which premiered on November 2nd, 2014 and only lasted a couple of episodes. (September 10, 2014 - October 20, 2014) Vision CircleCity Promo.png|A promo for the mid-season premiere of CircleCity's 7th season, which premiered Friday, September 19, 2014, at 11:30/10:30c. (September 10, 2014 - September 19, 2014) CircleCity - Season 7 New Episodes.png|The promo used frequently for new episodes of the 7th season of CircleCity. (September 19, 2014 - December 5, 2014) Vision Bumper - Grab A Beer.png|Bumper entitled "Grab A Beer"; used as part of promoting Vision's new slogan introduced on September 23rd, 2014. (September 23, 2014 - September 29, 2015) CircleCity Spooks II Teaser.png|A teaser for CircleCity's "Spooks II", a sequel to "Spooks", which premiered on October 31st, 2014. (October 8, 2014 - October 31, 2014) Blue's Psychotic Tendencies Teaser 2.png|The second teaser for Blue's Psychotic Tendencies, which premiered on November 2nd, 2014 and only lasted a couple of episodes. (October 24, 2014 - November 2, 2014) Vision - 10 Years.png|The promo for the 10 year anniversary of Vision on November 17th, 2014 celebrated by using the same schedule as it did on the day Vision started, which was November 17th, 2004. (October 25, 2014 - November 16, 2014) Yugioh_promo_vision_rising_sun.png|A promo for airings of Yu-Gi-Oh! on Rising Sun. (Made by Chaossy) (November 1, 2014 - January 9, 2015) Rich Life Season 2 Promo.png|The first promo for season 2 of Rich Life, which premiered in February of 2015 (November 23, 2014 - January 14, 2015) Vision 2014 Christmas Ad.png|A Happy Holidays 2014 message from Vision. (December 3rd, 2014 - December 25th, 2014) Vision CircleCity Season 7 Finale Promo.png|A promo for the Season 7 finale of CircleCity. (December 6, 2014 - December 12, 2014) Vision Merry Vismas Promo.png|A promo for Merry Vismas 2014. (December 10, 2014 - December 19, 2014) CircleCity Season 8 - First Teaser.png|A teaser for the 8th season of CircleCity. (December 20, 2014 - March 24, 2015) Vision Happy New Years 2015 Bumper.png|A New Years' 2015 message from Vision. (December 30, 2014 - January 3, 2015) Rich Life Season 2 Promo 2.png|The second promo for season 2 of Rich Life. (January 14, 2015 - January 31, 2015) Vision Rising Sun Spirited Away Promo|A promo for the Rising Sun feature presentation of Spirited Away (January 29, 2015 - February 13, 2015) Vision Valentines Day 2015 ad.png|An ad for Valentine's Day 2015. (February 1, 2015 - February 14, 2015) Vision Bumper - Broken Glass.png|Bumper - Broken Glass (February 1, 2015 - June 6, 2015) Vision CircleCity Season 8 Premiere Promo.png|The latest promo for the 8th season of CircleCity, which premiered Friday, June 5, 2015. (April 5, 2015 - June 5, 2015) Commanding Officers Return Teaser.png|The promo for the return of Commanding Officers, which premiered on October 3rd, 2015. (Background made by Destroyer334545 (DeviantArt Link)) (September 1, 2015 - October 3, 2015) Commanding Officers Season 1 Finale Promo for Vision.png|The promo for the season one finale of Commanding Officers, which premiered on December 12th, 2015. (November 30, 2015 - December 11, 2015) Vision CircleCity Season 9 Premiere Promo.png|A humorous promo for the season nine premiere of CircleCity, The Great Wall of Trump, which aired on March 25th, 2016. (February 14, 2016 - March 25, 2016) City of Bright Lights Vision Promo April 2017.png|The first promo for the anime series for Vision Sundown, City of Bright Lights, that premiered on May 27th, 2017. (Original background art for this promo is AENiGMA - Cyberpunk Concept Art by W-E-Z on DeviantArt.) (March 18, 2017 - May 20, 2017) City of bright lights 20 27 promo.png|The second and final promo for the anime series on Vision Sundown, City of Bright Lights, that premiered on May 27th, 2017, at 10/9c. (Promo made by Chaossy, original background art is AENiGMA - Skydeck by W-E-Z on DeviantArt.) (May 19, 2017 - May 27, 2017) Website/App Design Vision App UI Design.png|The Vision iOS design as seen on an iPhone 5S; screenshot taken in September of 2014. The app was launched in April of 2012. Vision App 2015.png|The new style of the app (home page) released on July 25, 2015. Screenshot taken on August 2, 2015. Vision Website 2014.png|The Vision website as of August 2, 2014. The website was launched in March of 2006. Vision Website as of September 12, 2014.png|The Vision website as of September 12, 2014. The website was launched in March of 2006. Vision Website as of October 27, 2014.png|The Vision website as of October 27, 2014, as part of kicking off Halloweek. The website was launched in March of 2006. Vision Website as of March 14, 2015, Spring Break.png|The Vision website as of March 9, 2015, as part of kicking off Spring Break. The Vision website was launched in March of 2006. Vision Radio.png|The Vision Radio, an all-new section/feature in the Vision website. It streams random, but good music 24/7. All day, everyday. This is a screenshot of the Vision Radio, still in the beta stage, released on May 20, 2015. The full version was released in September of 2015, with more features and multiple stations to choose from. Vision New Website 2017.png|A screenshot of the new Vision website design as of April 4, 2017. The website got a revamp on June 16, 2016. On-screen Graphics Screen stills/On-screen graphics displayed on Vision over time. Vision 2006 Screen Bug.png|CircleCity (January, 2005) xenosaga_vision_2005.png|Xenosaga: The Animation (April, 2005) Vision Screen Bug 2007.png|Family Guy (December, 2007) Vision Screen Bug 2008.png|StickWar (November, 2008) Vision 2013 Screen Bug.png|South Park (March, 2013) Vision Beginning of Episode 3.png|South Park (May, 2014) Rubbingalcohol.png|Stickwar (July, 2014) FUTURAMATV-13V.png|Futurama (August, 2014) Vision Screen Bug - The Purge.png|The Purge (September, 2014) Chaos Adventures Season 3 finale screenshot.png|Chaos Adventures (October, 2014) memories vision.png|Commanding Officers (TV-15 Episode) (October, 2015) Force Awakens an Hour Too early and Goes Back To Bed vision.png|Commanding Officers (Season Finale) (December, 2015) Category:Vision